Miles Holcomb
Appearance Miles stands at an extremely proud 6’2” and is built fairly well. His skin isn’t bronze, but he’s fairly tanned, nowhere near as pale as some. He has a somewhat muscular body, gained through a number of years weight training. He’s no Adonis, however--his shoulders are a bit too broad, his head a bit square, and his eyes a bit wider than normal. His hair, a lighter shade of brown--nearly dirty blonde--is kept short. It’s kept gelled and into a certain coif that manages to work well for him. His face isn’t unattractive, but it’s seen it’s share of wear. His eyes, a deep and dark brown, are usually very soft. In sunlight, he tends to squint, trying to keep the sun out (though he’s recently taken care of this problem with a pair of gas station sunglasses). His face is freckled heavily, only a few clear spot on the sides of his cheeks, and he has somewhat prominent smile lines on his cheeks. When he does smile, a dimple appears on either side of his mouth. He’s got the makings of a beard growing in, but he’s nowhere near anything a lumberjack would have. His attire usually consists of the school’s uniform (a grey dress shirt and sea-foam tie) for most days. When he’s off-time, he wears a variety of clothes. In the fall, he’ll be wearing a flannel with jeans--even a leather jacket on occasion. In the winter, a heavy jacket and heavier pants. In the spring, he’ll be back to those flannels and jeans, and in the summer, it’s short sleeve shirts and cargo shorts. When he’s working out, he’s sporting a tank top and shorts. Personality Miles is, put plainly, confident, yet cautious of his words. He attempts to exude confidence, but second guesses most of the things he says to people. He lives with the worry that he’ll say something to offend somebody and, in turn, will hurt them. While he has no problem dealing with people disliking him, the trouble comes when he causes this discomfort or distaste. However, despite this desire to not offend those around him, Miles is generally a wall of stone--he’s hard-pressed to show much emotion, instead opting to smile when it’s needed and frown when it isn’t. His emotions are kept hidden from the people around him. He takes great pride in his physique, often going to great lengths to keep his muscle mass up and toned. As such, he can commonly be found in the school’s gym, lifting and training to keep in shape. The weight room is his home away from home, essentially. Quirks and Random Facts * Given the choice, he'd let the rain wash away his inhibitions. * Eats a protein bar every morning for breakfast. Backstory Miles Holcomb was born to a well-off white family in the heart of downtown Concord, New Hampshire. His parents, Julia and Landon Holcomb, raised him in the heart of the city, in a small, cramped apartment on the east end. He spent most of his early years around his mother, as most do, but when he got a bit older, around 11, he began spending a good bit more time with his father. His father ran a small gym on the east end, where he made good money through his clientele. Miles, in hopes to get closer to his father, took up weight training as a hobby, a commonality between the two, but he would quickly find that this was something he really enjoyed doing. He began spending most of his downtime in the gym, lifting and training alongside his father. In time, he would tone his physique--no Mr. Universe, but no slump either. Early in life, Miles found enjoyment in playing the piano. His parents had an small keyboard in the apartment, and when he was bored, he would go back in fiddle around with the keys. In time, he would slowly teach himself to play. In the beginning, the most difficult part was being able to use both hands separately, but after a long time of practice, Miles could competently play a few tunes on the ivories. Even now, he still sneaks away to the music wing to fiddle with a piano and improve his skills. He found that Blues piano was his favourite, something entrancing about slamming away at the keys with such ferocity that drove him to learn more. Early in life, Miles took interest in sports. His weight training was something that helped him further his passion for playing. He took up Lacrosse at an early age, playing the position of goal despite his smaller size at a young age. In high school, he would take up Football his freshman year. Though he played on line, his passion lies in the Tight End. His sophomore year, he took that position on varsity. In high school lacrosse, he continued playing goalie and the boys back home played well and even won a title in Miles' Junior year. Beyond that, Miles is no stranger to drugs, something he did back home. Following his junior year at his hometown high school, he found information on Greylake, a somewhat prestigious boarding school in rural Massachusetts. His application was accepted, and in a short while, he would move his life in that direction. When asked why he up and left his hometown for this place, the response he could give would always be meaningless. It would seem he just had an unnatural connection to the place, drawn to it out of seemingly nothing. The school would become his home for his final year, taking up residence in one of the dorms. The rural town is small, smaller than he’s used to, and there are times when he misses Concord. But this is home now. And whatever happens will happen. Persona Achilles, the greatest of Trojan warriors. He stands at a tall 8 feet, and wears classical Trojan armour--helmet, breastplate, the works. In his hand, he carries a large Greatsword, capable of killing ten men in a single swing. Achilles’ near-unending desire for wrath is a point of contention between himself and Miles, who believes that revenge may not always be the best answer. His armour is splattered with splotches of red, likely the blood of his enemies, and his eyes are sunken in, battle-weary and tired. His voice is gravelly and soft, worn from years of yelling and screaming on the battlefield. Plot Stats Skills